


Going Dutch

by Missy



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Light Bondage, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was going to be so <i>easy</i>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Dutch

It was going to be so easy, he’d told LeFou. Why, she’d be eating out of the palm of his hand by his wedding night. Sure, she’d cower at his flogger at first, but soon afterward he’d be using her as a footstool while she read De Sade to him. Soon she’d grow wet at the mere mention of his name, cease to wear bloomers around the house in perfect erotic anticipation morning, noon and night.

He hadn’t anticipated his bride’s wiles, nor had he considered the power that her learned nature might hide. Gaston stared miserably at ceiling from his space beside the master bed, his old plans dashing across the landscape of his mind, wiped away by his new reality. Suddenly, Belle rolled onto her stomach, showing him the book resting in her palm. “Do you think a van Brekelenkam would look marvelous in the study?”

He groaned. “I think it would be just beautiful,” she slapped the book closed. “I’ll need something to look at while you perform cunnilingus on me.” She reached for the leather toggle at the end of his leash with her left hand, then pulled her nightgown up with her right. “Come on, puppy!”

“Curse your mind,” he growled, then crawled upward onto the mattress to obey.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **Disney's Beauty and the Beast**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
